clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Hot Sauce
.]] old hideout.]] Hot Sauce is a type of hot, spicy pizza sauce that is used commonly on pizzas. It has a red color, and is seen thrice in Missions. It's also used in Minigames such as Pizzatron 3000 and Card-Jitsu. Involvement in Missions *Mission 5 - Hot Sauce is one of the three elements found on Herbert's fur sample. You must get some Hot Sauce, as well as Hot Chocolate, and Jet Pack Fuel to track him and Klutzy down. The two also spill Hot Sauce, and Chocolate Sauce on the floor of the Pizza Parlor. *Mission 6 - You find out that giving a O-Berry dipped in Hot Sauce to a Black Puffle can be extremely dangerous. *Mission 9 - You find a bottle in Herbert's camp. *Operation: Hot Sauce - Herbert stole the giant hot sauce bottle from the Pizza Parlor. Involvement in Games *Hot Sauce is used by fire cards in Card-Jitsu, but it appears as Fire, not as sauce. *It is one of the two main sauces in the game Pizzatron 3000. *Hot Sauce is involved in the game Card-Jitsu Fire. However, a bottle of hot-sauce is not given out. *It is used in a weapon for Card-Jitsu Snow. Trivia Herbert P. Bear used hot sauce to create his weapon in Operation: Hot Sauce *According to Jet Pack Guy, the mixture of Cream Soda and Hot Sauce can be used as a emergency fuel for the Jetpack, suggesting that it has hydrogen or oxygen in it. *The Flare Flinger 3000 flings Hot Sauce bottles. *Hot Sauce is switched to Pink Icing when you play the dessert pizza mode of Pizzatron 3000, Candytron 3000. *The Hot Sauce Bottle was one of the items you needed to find during Sensei's Scavenger Hunt. *In the Fire Dojo, there are many Hot Sauce bottles, since a fire card if won, the penguin sprays the hot sauce on his opponent. *An O-Berry with Hot Sauce has a powerful effect on a Black Puffle,as seen on Mission 6. *You needed to collect an empty bottle of Hot Sauce to finish the Recycle Hunt during the Earth Day 2010 party. *It is unknown how this item can make fire as it simply consists of a liquid. *Strangely enough, the Bottle of hot Sauce in Herbert's hideout has writing the right way up when turned so the nozzle is upwards. If you was to turn the bottle of Hot Sauce in Pizzatron 3000 this way, the writing would be upside down. *Hot Sauce replaced the lava below the metal plate at the Fire Dojo. *Herbert once stole lots of hot sauce from the Pizza Parlor in Mission 5. Herbert does not like the cold here so he steals hot sauce, to make himself warm. *There was a Hot Sauce Pin in the Mine in November 2011. *It was seen in the Classified Area. *It probably is habanero hot sauce. *Hot sauce is also an infamous weapon in Card-Jitsu. Players spray fire at his/her enemy with it when he/she acquires a fire win. *Hot sauce bottles can be seen on the Hot Sauce Helmet and Hot Sauce Gi clothing items. *Along with Pizza Sauce, these are the main sauces of Pizzatron 3000. *Many barrels and bottles containing Hot Sauce can be seen in Ye Knight's Quest 2. .]] See also *Pizzatron 3000 *Pizza Sauce *Hot Sauce Pin *Cream Soda Category:Items Category:Food Category:Penguin Food